Nonlinear optical devices are useful for providing coherent light, especially in spectral regions where laser sources are not readily available. However, the nonlinear light sources in current use that provide sufficient power in the second harmonic for industrial applications are often bulky and inefficient systems that have large power demands. To raise the commercialization potential of such systems, among other reasons, it would be desirable to reduce their size, weight, and power requirements.